


Amore

by h0ldthiscat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, fic prompts, fic requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully nods, not really listening, fervently gesturing to Mulder behind her back to go hide in the bathroom until Maggie leaves. Not that her mother wouldn’t be thrilled of course, but it’s an awful lot to explain right now and they’ve got a pizza coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore

His long fingers are working the clasp of her bra when there’s a knock at the door. 

“Mmmph.” She gives a frustrated moan into his mouth and sits up on the couch. “Pizza guy.”

“I’ve never been so annoyed at Ledo’s efficiency in my life,” Mulder groans, running a hand up her side. She shivers in pleasure, so excited that they’ve finally stopped pretending. 

“Let me get my wallet.” Scully sighs, standing up and heading towards the kitchen for her purse.

“No, no, I’m buying,” Mulder insists, grabbing his wallet off the coffee table. 

“Mulder.”

“You’re doing all the hard work on top, will you let me buy you dinner?”

She grins and flounces back over to the couch, plucking the twenty dollar bill from his hand and pecking him on the lips.

“Shirt,” he reminds her. He tosses her the gray t-shirt he’d been wearing when he’d arrived that afternoon. She pulls it over her head, reveling in the scent of him all around her, and opens the door.

“That was fast--” But she stops herself short, because it’s not the pizza boy at all. “Mom!”

Her mother stands at the door with a shopping bag and a smile. “Sorry to come by without calling, dear. But I was headed this way anyway and I remembered you said you liked vanilla candles…”

Scully nods, not really listening, fervently gesturing to Mulder behind her back to go hide in the bathroom until Maggie leaves. Not that her mother wouldn’t be thrilled of course, but it’s an awful lot to explain right now and they’ve got a pizza coming.

“Dana, are you feeling alright? You look awful flushed.”

“I was just, ah, about to work out,” she explains. “You caught me changing.”

“Well I won’t stay long,” Maggie says, letting herself in. “Just wanted to drop off some things and check on my daughter.”

Scully turns and sees that Mulder has mercifully made his exit, taking his overnight bag to the bedroom with him, thank god. Just when she thinks they might pull this off, there is another knock at the door. 

This time it is the pizza boy, a gangly kid who says with a confused look on his face, “One large pepperoni and mushroom pizza for Fox Mulder.”

Scully winces, hoping her mom is far enough into the kitchen that she didn’t hear. “Yep,” she says tightly, holding out the twenty that’s begun to go limp in her hand from sweat.

“Hold on, ma’am.” The boy holds up a hand. He can’t be more than twenty. “We’ve had a lot of prank calls lately and I just want to make sure that you’re actually Fox Mulder. My boss said one more wrong order and I’m fired.”

Scully sighs, knowing that she will never live this down. “I’m… Fox Mulder.”

The boy narrows his eyes. “You’re Fox Mulder?”

“Yes.”

He laughs, nods, his sweaty face catching the light from the hallway. “Cool. Like, cause of the hair, right? Foxy lady. Nice.”

“I actually just prefer to be called Mulder,” Scully says desperately. “Please give me my pizza.”

“Okay, okay…” They exchange hands and Scully shuts the door before she can tell him to keep the change.

“Dana?” her mother asks from the kitchen. “Everything okay?”

“Yep, just ordered this pizza for… after my… workout.” She feels things falling apart and is ready to give up the charade when her mother nods.

“Well all right, dear, I won’t keep you. Have a good night.”

Scully can hardly believe her luck. If her mom thinks anything is out of the ordinary, she’s not letting on. “Love you, Mom,” she says, almost in a daze. She lets her mom give her a kiss on the cheek and waves when she heads out the door.

Safely alone, Scully deposits the pizza on the table and slouches into a chair. “That was a close one!” she calls into the bedroom. 

Mulder emerges, shirtless and grinning. “You’re Fox Mulder, huh?”

“I told you, I prefer to be called Mulder,” she says, unable to restrain her own toothy smile at the ridiculousness of the situation and at the sight of him without a shirt on. 

Mulder opens the pizza box and pulls out a slice for her and one for himself, then pushes the box to the side and leans down to kiss her. When they part, Scully notices a note on the table that had been trapped under the pizza box. 

“A love letter from your admirer?” Mulder teases.

“Close,” she says, showing it to him. “It’s from you.”

He’d hung it on her fridge one Sunday morning at the start of things, and her initial unease at waking up alone in bed after one of the more exciting nights of her life was instantly assuaged by the note in his looping hand, tacked to the fridge with a _Visit Lake Okobogee_ magnet. It read: “Gone to get bagels and coffee. Keep the bed warm for me.”

Mulder looks at her and smiles, no doubt remembering the morning with a similar clarity. He takes a bite of his pizza, turns the note over, and furrows his brow. “This is new.”

“What?” she asks through a mouthful of pepperoni and mushrooms. 

He hands her the note, and on the back, someone has written, in all capital letters, “FINALLY.” It is underlined three times. 

Scully laughs at the implication. “I haven’t moved this from my fridge since you put it up there.”

He shrugs. “And I didn’t touch it.”

As the pieces of the puzzle fall into place, she feels her face turn a shade of red darker than her hair and Mulder laughs. “Looks like the jig is up, Scully.”


End file.
